Love and Gadgets
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw's mother orders him to take care of his nephew William while he's on spring break. She also tells him that William is unaware of their family's criminal history and that's the way she wants it to stay. Far as William knows he's being sent to stay with his Uncle Sandford, a wildlife biologist. And what's all this about Penny falling in love?
1. Niece and Nephew Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

**Time another melodious and magnificent installement of my Inspector Gadget reboot series! But before I say it, I just want you to know that this is not like my previous installments, this is probably my first Gadget story to be a romance story, so be prepared for mushiness and lovey-dovey junk. **

**And now, GO, GO, GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today at MAD HQ, where we see none other than the evil Dr. Claw coming up with another plan to eliminate our hero, Inspector Gadget when all of a sudden, his monitor tunred on.

"SONNY! WAKE UP!" The person on the monitor yelled.

That was enough to wake Claw up.

"WHO DID THAT?!" He looked up into the monitor to see it was a woman with a claw as evil as his "Mother. Shouldn't you be dead now?"

"That's right Sandford, it's me your mother." She said.

"DON'T CALL ME SANDFORD!" Claw yelled "I AM NOW DR. CLAW."

"I see losing your arm makes it obvious." Claw's Mother pointed to her evil son's claw.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He demanded.

"Listen up here Sandford." She said "Your nephew, Willaim is on spring break from boarding school. He's gonna be staying with you for a tropical vacation."

"WHAT?!" Claw yelled "You know I hate him, you know I hate kids!"

"Of course I do, so do I." Claw's mom said "But you owe it to your equally evil twin brother, who just got frozen...again."

"Very well then." Claw said "I will look after him."

"Good." Said Claw's mom "And remember, until he's 18, he can't find out we're evil masterminds. Because at 18, you'll train him to be evil as well. Because I want William to become evil just like all of us, and I can't stand having an honest member of this family."

"Neither can I." Claw growled.

"So, you're gonna keep him from knowing we're evil." Said Claw's Mother "He thinks we're honest people and you're a wildlife nature bioligist, so you'd better not screw it up."

Claw ended the transmission, right after the last sentence.

**IN METRO CITY...**

Our hero, Inspector Gadget was packing his things for a family vacation.

"Excited about our trip to the tropics Penny?" Gadget asked.

"Sure Uncle Gadget." Penny said "I can't believe you're taking me to the most isolated, unexplored tropical island to study wildlife for my school project."

"Anything for you angel." Gadget kissed Penny's forehead "And I promise, I'm completely off duty. Now lets go, we don't want to be late for our flight."

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had been discussing plans with two of his top agents, who had been disguised as butlers.

"Agents 83 and 86, you will cater to my ugly nephew's every whim." Claw ordered them.

"Yes Dr. Claw." They nodded.

"And whatever you do, must NEVER EVER let him find out he comes from a family of evil villains." Claw finished "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." The MAD Agents nodded.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

The Gadget's had finally arrived in the island. They had to get their passports checked.

"You've got your passports checked, now anything to declare?" Asked the man at the desk.

"Why yes." Gadget said "I've got lots to declare. There's my Gadget-Map, my Gadget-Computer, my Gadget-Home Theater System..."

While Gadget was declaring his many gadgets, Penny went outside, Brain was carrying the luggage.

"Grrrrr." He grunted while struggling.

Just then, a boy around Penny's age came outside.

"Excuse me," He said "But I think that's mine."

"Then I guess the other one must be mine as well." Penny and the boy both picked up their respective suitcases. "Wowsers! Our suitcases look alike."

"I know, what a coinkidink." The boy said back.

Yes, both their suitcases were identical. They both were orange with stars and they both had a big, blue globe on it that had the words "The Incredible World of DiC" on it.

"Say, are you here to study the native fauna?" Penny asked.

"Nah." Said the boy "I'm here to visit my uncle, he lives here."

"Wowsers!" Penny said "I didn't think anybody lived here, well my uncle is taking me camping."

"That's great." Said the boy "My uncle's living in the wilderness too. At least that's what my grandmother told me."

"Cool, well anyways, I'm Penny." She shook his hand "Penny Brown-Gadget. So, you uh need a ride?"

"Sorry, but my uncle is picking me up." Said the boy "My name is William. William Scolex, it'd be great to meet again...in the wilderness I mean."

"Tee hee." Penny giggled and blushed.

Brain just smacked his head. He could see something going on.

**AT MAD HQ...**

Claw was in his command deck waiting for his nephew to arrive when, William arrived. That's right folks, William is Claw's nephew.

"Ah William." Claw evilly grinned "So nice of you to drop in. I have bought some new toys for you to play with."

"I'm a bit old for toys Uncle Sandford." William said "I'd rather spend time with you talking about animals."

"Oh uh, right." Claw said "Well, have a look at my cat over there."

MAD Cat was sleeping and William started to pet him.

"He's so cute, what's his name?" Asked William.

"His name is um...Fluffy." Claw concluded.

MAD Cat hissed.

**MEANWHILE...**

The Gadget's made camp in a treehouse that Gadget was building with his Gadget-Hammer of course.

"I'll have this treehouse ready in a jiffy Penny, then we can relax and have a nice, strudy place to sleep in." Gadget said.

"That's great Uncle Gadget." Penny and Brain went back into the treehouse to unpack.

"Guess I'd better change into by swimsuit Brain." Penny went to unlock her suitcase.

"Rrruuffff." Brain rose his eyebrows.

Just then, the top secret Gadget-Phone started to ring. Gadget answered it.

"Is that you Chief?" He whispered "You're where? Okay, I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and turned to Penny.

"Penny, I have to go take care of some important business, you stay here with Brain." Gadget said.

"Sure Uncle Gadget." Penny went to her suitcase as Gadget left.

Penny tried to unlock her suitcase, but no luck. She checked the label and it had the initials "WS".

"Crumbs!" She said "I must've accidentally picked up William's suitcase by mistake. So that means he's got mine."

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

William was at the balcony looking through a telescope.

"Wow, you can see the whole jungle with this thing." He said, then he saw Penny and Brain in their treehouse "Hey! It's the girl I met at the airport."

He zoomed in to see that Penny had his suitcase.

"Hey she's got my suitcase!" He said "They must've gotten mixed up and now I've got hers. I must return it."

He ran to the treehouse to see Penny and return her suitcase.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Now before I tell you to stay tuned, I just have something important to say; I think William is a better guy for Penny than that jerk Talon from the DHX series, which I think sucks by the way. But anyways, looks like Willaim and Penny are about to reunite and return their suitcases. It also seems that Gadget is gonna get another mission. But as I said before, Gadget won't be seen much in this story, this is more about Penny. Stay tuned readers!**


	2. Tropical Love

Gadget arrived near the jungle where he went into a bush and saw none other than...The Chief.

"Chief!" He said "There you are!"

"Sorry to ruin your vacation Gadget, but here's your assignment." The Chief handed him a piece of paper.

Gadget read the paper "Our sources have found the location of Dr. Claw's secret hideout. It is somewhere on this tropical desert island. Your mission is to find the lair and arrest him at once. This message will self destruct in 30 seconds."

"You have to find his lair Gadget." Said Chief Quimby. "The department is really depending on you."

"But Chief, I promised Penny I'd be totally off duty." Gadget said.

"It's very urgent." The Chief continued "And it could be a chance for you to get promoted."

"Well I'm always on duty Chief, and don't worry, I won't tell Penny about the mission. I don't want to ruin her fun." Gadget crumpled up the paper and tossed it back into the bush.

"Oh no!" The Chief tried to get out of the bush, only for the bush to explode. "Why do I put up with him?"

**BACK IN THE TREEHOUSE...**

Penny took out her computer book to locate her suitcase.

"Luckily Brain, my suitcase has a tracking device on it, so I can find out where it is." Penny opened up her computer book.

She typed in the suitcase's tracking device's coordinates and out came a map. There was a beeping dot on the map.

Penny read the map "According to my computer book, my suitcase should be just about..."

"Hey Penny!" Someone said from behind.

Penny and Brain turned around to see that William was right outside the treehouse.

"Never mind." Penny closed her book "Hey William! Great to see you!"

"Hey Penny!" He waved up to Penny and showed her the suitcase "I think we got our bags mixed up."

"I know." She giggled "Wait right there, I'm coming down."

Penny climbed down the ladder and went down with William's suitcase and Brain following her.

"Great to see you Penny." William gave her her suitcase.

"Same here." Penny gave William his suitcase too. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I just came to return your luggage that's all." He said "Say who's your dog?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Penny blushed "William this is my dog, The Brain."

"Hiya fella!" William reached out his hand.

Brain sniffed Williams hand and licked it.

"Awww." Penny batted her eyelashes "I think Brain really likes you."

"Since we're here, you wanna hang out a bit?" William asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Penny said "You wanna come too Brain?"

Brain instantly went back into the treehouse and came back outside with sunglasses and a metal detector.

"I'll take that as a yes." Penny chuckled.

"Then come on, let's go." William said as they left for the beach.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was enjoying his peaceful time without his dweeb of a nephew and plotting a new way to destroy Gadget and take over the world, when all of a sudden a MAD Agent came along.

"Um...Dr. Claw?" He asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Claw demanded "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THINKING UP A PLAN TO DESTROY GADGET?!"

"Sorry sir..." Said the MAD Agent "But some other people have been spotted on the island."

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Yes, a girl walking on the beach and a man." The MAD Agent finished. "Your nephew seems to really like her. They met earlier at the airport."

"THIS IS MY ISLAND!" Claw yelled "NOBODY'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BUT ME! Send in the animals."

"Yes Dr. Claw." The MAD Agent left.

**BACK ON THE BEACH...**

Penny, William, and Brain had been walking on the beach. On the beach, they saw something on a hill, which was in fact, Claw's hideout. However, the three didn't know it was Claw's lair.

"Wow William, your uncle lives in that mansion?" Penny asked "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, boy he's sure made something outta living in the jungle and years of research." Said the boy. "Wanna come up and meet him?"

"Sure." Said Penny.

The three decided to go up to the cliffs and see William's Uncle Sandford (who we all know is really Dr. Claw). Back inside Claw's hideout, the MAD Agents saw Penny and Brain on the video monitors. Unfortunetly, they didn't see that William was with them.

"Intruder alert!" Said a MAD Agent "We must stop them at once! Activate security level one."

"Right!" Said another MAD Agent.

The MAD Agent pressed a button on the control panel and the stairs Brain and the kids were climbing were straightened down, sending them sliding down back from whence they came, back on the beach.

"Now, order all the animals to attack the man, our sources indicate he's somewhere in the jungle." Said the first MAD Agent.

"Right." The other MAD Agent pressed another button on the control panel. "I'll send out a search and destroy signal."

Released toward a secret door were animals of all sorts. Lions, tigers, aardvarks, warthogs, and more. They were under control of MAD and they were after Gadget.

**BACK OUTSIDE ON THE BEACH...**

"What happened William?" Penny asked.

"My uncle's butlers must've thought we were intruders." William assumed "He must not like strangers coming near him."

"Oh well, guess we'd better go now." Penny said "My uncle must be waiting for me anyways."

"Too bad we didn't get to hang out." Penny thought for a minute then snapped her fingers "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" William asked.

"Maybe we can hang out like at sunset." Suggested Penny "I've always wanted to watch a beach at sunset."

"Great idea." William said "See you then."

"Bye." Penny giggled and blushed.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget had been searching all over the island for Dr. Claw's hideout or any leads on where it could be.

"Nothing." Gadget stomped his foot, just then something came from near the bushes "What? What's that?"

Out of the bushes came the brainwashed animals circle-ing him, ready to attack and maul him.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Wild animals! And by the looks of their faces and posistions, they're ready to attack me."

A leapord lept and pounced right on Gadget and started snarling at him and showing his sharp fangs.

"N-n-nice kitty." He stammered.

Gadget kicked the leapord right off of him. Soon enough, a monkey started charging towards him, and we know how violent monkeys can get.

"Go go gadget coat!" Gadget's jacket inflated and the monkey bounced right off it.

However, the animals kept charging towards Gadget and were trying to attack him. Just then, Gadget noticed something, red beeping lights on them.

"Claw must be controlling these animals with that transmitter doohickey." Gadget opened his jacket sleeve and out came a screen and keypad "If I can just tap into the mind control device's systems, I may be able to change the animals back to normal."

And just as it may, Gadget's plan worked perfectly! The mind control devices shut down and the animals were returned to normal and they ran back into the jungle.

Gadget wiped his forehead "Phew, that took care of it, now to-"

Just then, Gadget checked his watch.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "It's getting late and it's almost sundown. I'd better get back to camp. Penny must be worried sick about me."

And so, Gadget ran back to the treehouse where Penny was waiting, as if she didn't do anything at all.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny said "You're back!"

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Sorry I was so long Penny, but I tried to find um uh...animal habitats for you to study." Gadget lied. He couldn't believe he was lying to his angel.

"That's okay Uncle Gadget." Penny sighed happily.

"Wowsers Penny!" Gadget noticed her all goofy grinned "You sure look you've got something on your mind."

"Nothing Uncle Gadget, I'm just thinking." Penny sighed and then noticed something, the sun was setting "Crumbs!"

She had to find a way to get an excuse to get to the beach and William without Gadget knowing she was going out with a boy she just met.

"Uncle Gadget, I wanna get up early and really study the animals' way of life, can we go to bed early?" Penny asked.

"An excellent idea Penny, going to bed at sunset to see the animals and their daily routine." Gadget said "Early to bed and early to rise."

In the nick of time, Gadget pulled out three sleeping bags. A blue one with a red "G" for him, a pink one with a purple letter "P" for Penny, and a red one with a yellow letter "B" for Brain.

"Now let's go to sleep Penny." Gadget kissed Penny goodnight.

"Night Uncle Gadget." She said "Night Brain."

"Night everyone." Gadget instantly fell asleep.

As soon as Gadget was asleep, Penny snuck out of her sleeping bag and went to Brain.

"Okay Brain." She whispered "Don't wake up Uncle Gadget, I'm gonna go meet William at the beach."

"Ruff." Brain nodded and whispered.

"Good boy. Now, mommy will be back soon." Penny kissed Brain on the cheek and snuck out of the treehouse to meet William at the beach.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Gadget has a secret mission, that Penny and Brain have no idea about. But the real story is that Penny's going to meet William on the beach. Looks like it's Penny's first date and she doesn't even know. What wonders await Penny's magical night? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Penny's First Kiss

Penny snuck down to the beach just in time, because William was waiting there for her.

"Hey!" Penny waved to him.

"Penny!" William said "You've made it."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy you know." Penny said.

"My uncle doesn't seem to mind me coming down to the beach." William said "I think he's busy doing some research or work or something. Wanna take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure." Penny said.

Penny and William walked all around the beach, they talked and shared funny stories and they really learned a lot about themselves. They decided to take a dip in the beach, luckily they brought their bathing suits. They got out, dried up, and finished telling stories and anecdotes.

"...and then the chemistry teacher said, 'That's no scientologist, that's my wife'." He finished a story.

Penny giggled "Oh William, you're so funny."

"Yeah, I've always been a science man." He said.

"Wowsers! I love science too." Penny said "Not to gloat or anything, but my dad was a famous inventor."

"Really?" William asked.

"Sure, he built me some great things." Penny took out her computer book "This computer book and my video watch."

"Awesome!" William said "Your dad must've been a great guy."

"Yeah, I wish he was here." Penny sniffled.

"But he is with you." William put a hand on Penny's shoulder "When you love someone, they stay in your heart...forever."

"Just like Uncle Gadget, Mama, and Brain." Penny finished. "Thanks William."

Penny wrapped her arms around him. William blushed.

"What're friends for?" He asked.

"And you are a really good friend." Penny continued hugging him.

They turned around and saw the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sunset. The sun was setting into the beach.

"Wow Penny, just look at that sunset." William pointed to the sunset.

"I know it's beautiful." Penny looked at the sun setting.

"You're beautiful." He sighed.

"Really?" Penny blushed harder.

"You're the nicest girl I've ever talked to." William said to Penny.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, not a lot of girls talk to me, so yes." He answered.

"I can't believe we have so much in common." Penny said "We both have uncles, we both are science whizzes, and we are here."

"Yeah." William said "Back at boarding school, I'm too busy with my work to hang out with friends. So, you're my first friend."

Just then, they noticed it was getting dark.

"It's getting late Penny." William said "Maybe we should go back to our camps."

"NO!" She grabbed his arm "I mean, um can we just stay and gaze at the stars? After all, it's not everyday I see a whole sky of stars."

"Sure." William shrugged.

The sat down on the beach and gazed right at the stars. They were both talking about the constellations and they had a great time.

"Hey Penny, wanna start a campfire?" William asked "We could make s'mores."

Penny gasped "NO! NO! NO! I-I-I'm scared of fire!"

William realized what Penny meant "Penny..."

"My parents were shot and our big mansion was scorched to death. I was the only one who made it." Penny started to cry. "Everytime I see fire, I get terrified and think I'm gonna go up in flames too."

"Penny, don't worry." William hugged Penny "The fire's gone. It's okay and it can't hurt you anymore. I understand what it's like to lose your parents. My father was frozen in the Arctic North, my uncle lost his arm during an expedition, and my mom left to work in Denmark. So my Grandma is the best I've got."

He started into Penny's blue-purple eyes and wiped away her tears and hugged her again.

"Thanks William." Penny sniffled "You're a very, very good friend."

"And so are you." He then held Penny's hands "Penny, I-I-I I really like you, a lot. You're pretty, smart, talented, and a great friend."

"Thanks." Penny blushed really hard and giggled.

"Say, I've got brought my radio and a CD with me, wanna you know, dance?" He shyly asked.

"Us, all alone on the beach? Sure." Penny said "I'd love to dance William."

William pressed the "PLAY" button on his radio and music started playing. It was slow dance music might I add. Before you continue reading, I highly suggest that you play Anthony Hamilton's "My First Love" while you read the rest of this chapter.

"Ready to dance?" William asked, placing his hands around her waist. Penny giggled, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Of course." Penny looked at him.

The two oddly swayed back and forth, but eventually Penny got "tired" and leaned onto William's chest for support. William blushed hard and decided to say something.

"Hey, Penny?" He asked.

"Yes?" Penny muttered, enjoying the close-contact while it lasted.

""Well…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." William began, tensing a little as Penny stared up at him with her beautiful, blue-purple eyes.

Penny suddenly felt her stomach get butterflies inside, same as William was getting.

"Likewise." Penny blushed harder.

"R-Really?" William stammered. "I mean, I kinda suspected something like it, but…"

"Yup, it's true…" Penny made a cute giggle.

Neither of them knew, but there was something there, and they could certainly feel it. Without any explanation, their heads suddenly drew closer together, as if there was some sort of magnetic pull. They came closer and closer until…BAM!

They kissed on the lips and they blushed harder. The butterflies in their stomachs started to increase and flutter. They kept their lips onto each others until, finally they pulled away.

"Wowsers!" They both gasped.

"I-I'd better go." Penny stammered.

"Yeah, me too." William said "Well, bye."

"Bye." Penny kissed William on the cheek and went back to the treehouse.

Penny climbed back into the treehouse where she saw her Uncle Gadget and Brain sleeping. She would never forget that romantic moment she just had.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well as I said, this is gonna have a lot of mush in it (hey, I like mush) and Gadget is taking a bit of a backseat in this story. Like most Gadget stories, this is my interpretation of one of Gadget's adventures, this one as you can probably tell, is essentially a remake of the Gadgetinis episode, "Claw's Nephew". But anyways, Penny and William went on a date and just got her first kiss. But this ain't over yet, next, they're gonna meet the uncles. What'll happen? Stay tuned folks!**


	4. Meet the Uncles

The next day, Gadget woke up to see Penny sleeping. He was ready to take Penny exploring like he thought she said.

"Penny, wake up baby girl." He tapped on Penny's back and she didn't wake up "Aww. Look at my little angel, she must be having a wonderful dream."

Penny was sleeping like a baby. Gadget had no idea what she had been doing last night, but he did not want to wake Penny from her wonderful slumber.

"She must be having a wonderful dream, I'd better not wake her up." Gadget whispered "In the meantime, I'd better get back on the beat. Claw's lair must be near somewhere."

Gadget snuck out of the treehouse and went back to his mission of finding Claw's secret hideout. A few minutes after Gadget left, Penny went back to the beach to meet William again. She saw him right near the waves.

"Hey William!" Penny waved to him.

"Hey Penny!" William waved back. "Come here!"

Penny ran to William and hugged him.

"Hi Penny, I missed you." William hugged her back.

"I missed you too honey." She gave him an Eskimo kiss. "

"Yeah, its been a whole night's sleep." William sighed.

Penny giggled and the two lovebirds quickly pecked each other on the lips, than blushed.

"Not as lovely as our kiss last night, but lovely nonetheless." Penny made a flirtatious smile.

"So Penny, wanna go around the beach and collect seashells?" He asked.

"Sure, ny dad and I used to collect seashells during our family vacations to the Bahamas." Penny said.

The two started digging all throughout the beach and found lots of seashells. William found a shiny, pretty pink rock and gave it to Penny.

"Aww, thank you William." Penny kissed him on the cheek then spotted a shiny, blue rock and handed it to him.

"Thanks." William put the rock in his hand, then, he decided to tell Penny something "Hey Penny?"

"Yes honey?" Penny batted her eyelashes at the boy.

"I was just wondering, remember when you told me about your parents?" He asked.

Penny's smile wiped off her face "Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Well, do you think you could tell me the whole story this time?" He finished.

Penny was shocked. William, her new boyfriend wanted the whole story of what happened to her parents and why. She never told this to anyone, not even Brain or her Uncle Gadget. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"When I was a little girl, about 7 years old to be exact, my father built this anti-gravity machine." She explained "Some bad guys wanted the machine for evil purposes. They said they'd kill me and my parents if we didn't give them the code. I didn't know, and my parents never told me the code. When my parents kept refusing, the more they threatened us until finally, I escaped the clutches of one of the theives. I ran towards my parents, but the minute the bandits saw me and they immediatly shot my parents. I watched them die. And that wasn't the worst of it, after my parents died, the bad guys set my house on fire, luckily, I got to the phone and remembered how to call 911 and called the police. As soon as our big mansion was scortched to the ground, the police arrived and arrested the bad guys and their leader who was back at his hideout."

"Who was the leader?" William asked.

"I never saw him." Penny's lips started to quiver and her eyes got watery "But, I was sent an orphanage, the will was burned and I didn't know my uncle at all, we never met back then, so I was on my own. All I had left of my parents were my father's computer book and video wristwatch and the heart shaped gold locket my mother gave me. I stayed in that orphanage for about 4 years. My uncle then found me and he took me in, I've been living happy with my uncle, but...I just miss them so much."

Penny couldn't hide her emotions anymore. She started to cry on William's sweater vest. He held her in his arms and gently placed soft, little kisses on Penny's forehead.

"Penny, I am so sorry to hear that." He held her tightly "Let me be selfish for one minute. I am truly sorry your parents were killed and your mansion was burned down. But if you hadn't, you never would've met your uncle and Brain, they love you for who you are and your uncle probably thinks of you as his daughter, and you never would've met me. Because...I love you Penny."

William wiped away Penny's tears and he kissed her, but this time with as much passion. Still crying a little, Penny kissed him back.

"I-I love you too." Penny whispered, feeling a little better "Thank you so much for being the nicest boy I've met."

"And you're the nicest girl I've ever met." He said back.

William and Penny continued their lovely embracing. They didn't want to go home, they wanted to stay on the island forever.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gadget had been searching all over for clues on where Claw's lair could be.

"Rats!" He stomped his foot on the ground "I'll never find Claw's lair. I gotta complete this mission before tomorrow when Penny and I go home. Maybe if I fly, I could see the whole island and probably find Claw's hideout. Go go gadget copter."

Gadget used his Gadget-Copter to fly to the sky. He could see the whole island. Just then, he saw none other than Penny!

"Wowsers!" Gadget said "It's Penny! She's awake! And wowsers! She's with...a boy? I see it but I don't believe it! My baby girl is with a boy. I'd better drop by."

Just then, as Penny and William were still hugging, they heard something landing.

"W-what's that?" William asked.

"That must be my uncle." Penny said "He's flying down here."

Gadget flew down and his Gadget-Copter went back into his hat. William was shocked.

"Penny, what're you doing here?" Gadget asked "I thought you were back at camp."

"I'm sorry Uncle, I just um...woke up." Penny chuckled "William, this is my Uncle Gadget. Uncle Gadget, this is my new friend William."

"Nice to meet you sir." William shook Gadget's hand.

"Likewise William." Gadget's extending arm shook William's hand.

"Wow Penny." He turned to Penny "You didn't tell me your uncle was a cyborg."

"Guess it must've slipped my mind." Penny shrugged.

Just then, a MAD Agent (disguised as a butler that is) came out of the woods.

"Excuse me, sir William, your uncle wants you back at his place for lunch." Said the Agent.

Gadget got a suspicious look on his face. He wasn't so certain about this guy who was talking to William.

"Okay, but can my new friends come to?" William asked.

"Um, uh, sure." The Agent said reluctantly. He couldn't disobey his master, but he knew Gadget, Brain, and Penny were there with William.

As William and the MAD Agent led the Gadget's to the base, Claw saw the whole thing on his video monitor.

"WHAT?!" He yelled "GADGET...AND HIS NIECE?! NO! NO! NO!"

Claw slammed his fist on the table and MAD Cat dodged it.

"Don't think you'll find me that easy Gadget, this'll be your last meal EVER! For you and your niece" Claw angrily growled "And you, nephew, I will deal with you as well."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! The Gadget's are being taken to Claw's hideout and Penny has no idea her uncle is danger! Claw has now decided to do away with his arch-nemesis and destroy him! Luckily, Gadget is suspicious about this, but Penny's blinded by love. Can Gadget get Penny to realize the truth? Will this keep our lovebirds apart? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Trap of Love

The MAD Agents were taken directly to Claw's lair and were sat at a table.

"So, here you go and uh...bon appetite." A MAD Agent (dressed as a butler) grumbled.

"This is a pretty nice place you got here William." Penny said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's amazing what my uncle has done with such a modest budget." William shrugged.

Penny just giggled. Meanwhile, Gadget saw the MAD Agents sneak away, he figured something was going on. He just knew it. After all, how could anybody afford this stuff on deserted tropical island?

"This is some nice place your uncle has here William." Gadget said to William.

"Thanks sir." William said "I'm sure my uncle would love to meet you."

"That makes me have to...go to the bathroom." Gadget said.

"Sure, it's down the hall." William pointed to down the hall.

"Thanks." Gadget sneaked away down the hall.

As you probably have guessed, Gagdet didn't have to use bathroom (after all, he's mechanical), he was really investigating.

"This place looks kind of evil for a mansion." Gadget thought "I'd better look into this. Go go gadget, invisibilty."

Gadget pressed a button inside his coat and he turned invisible. He went around searching for anything that seemed suspicious and unusual.

Meanwhile, Penny, William, and Brain were back at the table. Brain was sleeping, while our two lovebirds were having a little conversation.

"Gee Penny, you're uncle seems like a cool guy." William told his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, he sometimes needs my help, but other than that, he's a great guy." Penny told him "He's my idol."

"Oh and um, thanks again for the rock Penny." William took out the rock Penny gave him from his pocket.

"You're welcome William, and thanks for the rock you gave me." Penny took the rock William gave her out of her pocket.

Just then, they noticed something, the two rocks were shaped the same, like the halves of a heart. They both put their two rocks together and it made a heart.

Penny and William noticed this and they held hands as Penny looked at her boyfriend with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you Penny." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh William, I wish we had known each other our whole lives." Penny told him.

"Why is that honey?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She shurgged "Beacuae sooner we'd have known all along that we were meant for each other. Then you'd smile, and kiss my hand. It would be so romantic."

"Well, let's make your fantasy come true." He kissed Penny's hand softly.

They hugged and started into each others eyes and pressed their lips together again. This was probably the fourth time they kissed, but they didn't care, they just loved being together. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a long time while embracing once again. Penny's eyes stared into his and they kissed again and blushed really hard while kissing.

Penny got lost in her head and had the most wonderful daydream ever. I highly reccomend that you listen to Christina Aguilera's "We're a Miracle" while you read this part of the chapter. I think it would set this lovey dovey mood.

She and William were on a cloud in a starry nightime sky. Penny was wearing an attractive sleeveless pink ball gown. She wasn't the high-heels type, but she was wearing dress shoes. She also had her hair loose with a flower clip on one side. William was wearing a navy blue tuxedo. He put his hands on Penny's waist and Penny wrapped her arms on his neck and they danced the night away. It was just like when they danced last night, but they were on a cloud in the starry night sky.

Penny was so lost in her daydream and staring to William's lovely, blue eyes, she didn't see any of the suspicious things that were in the dining room.

"William, I don't want to leave tomorrow." She told her new four-eyed boyfriend "I want to stay here on the island with you forever."

"Ditto." He sighed.

They continued hugging and kissing and staring into each others' eyes. They were so much in love.

**MEANWHILE...**

At Claw's command deck, Claw had been so tempted to destroy Gadget, when all of a sudden...

"Um, Dr. Claw?" Said one of the MAD Agents.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He demanded "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO ELIMINATE GADGET AND NOT HAVE MY STUPID NEPHEW FIND OUT WE ARE EVIL?!"

"Sorry sir, but there's something I think you should see." The MAD Agent turned on the monitor.

The monitor turned on and Claw couldn't believe his eyes.

"No no NOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "This cannot be!"

He saw that his nephew, William Scolex was making out with his arch-nemesis, Inspector Gadget's niece, Penny Gadget.

"I told you you wouldn't believe it." Said the MAD Agent. "Your nephew and Gadget's niece have fallen in love."

"THAT DOES IT!" Claw slammed his fist on his chair "I'm getting rid of this stupid brat once and for all!"

Claw dialed his monitor and made a transmission to his mother.

Meanwhile, Gadget (who was still invisible) found the entrance to Claw's command deck. He was unaware of what was happening with William and Penny, but that wasn't improtant, what mattered was that he found Claw's hideout.

"This...this is Claw's lair." He thought "I've found it! But what does William have to do with this?"

He continued listening to Claw's conversation with mother.

"MOTHER!" He yelled.

"What is it Sandford?!" Asked Mother Scolex.

"Claw's real name is Sandford?" Gadget thought.

Gadget just continued listening to the conversation.

"I don't want this stupid brat of a nephew, William here at all!" Claw demanded "I want you to get him and take him as far away from here as possible."

"Listen Sandford!" Claw's mother pointed at him "I told you to-"

"He's fallen in love with Penny Gadget." Claw told her.

"WHAT?!" Claw's mother yelled "Penny Gadget? As in 'Inspector Gadget'? Your arch-nemesis? The one who's ruined all your plans to take over the world?!"

"YES THAT INSPECTOR GADGET!" Claw screamed. "He's here with his niece! And she and William have fallen in love."

"That does it sonny!" Claw's mother said "I'm flying over here and taking William home right now!"

"You'd better hurry." Claw ended the transmission and dialed the phone for his lead MAD Agent, Agent 1 "Agent 1! We have an emergency!"

"What is Dr. Claw?" He asked.

"Gadget and his niece are here!" He informed his agent "And that's not all, my pathetic nephew has fallen in love with Gadget's niece. If there's one thing I hate, it's any of my relatives in love with someone related to my nemesis. You must take William out of here at once so my mother can pick him up! And you must eliminate Gadget and his niece. First, you get the girl, and then, you get Gadget and his mutt."

"Yes Dr. Claw." Agent 1 saluted.

Claw ended the transmission and picked up MAD Cat "MAD Cat! We must leave! To the airship!"

"Rrrow." MAD Cat pressed a button on Claw's control panel.

"This lair will self destruct in 10 minutes." Said the computer "Have a nice day."

Gadget snuck away and reactivated his visibilty.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "William is Claw's nephew and now, he and Penny have fallen in love! But more important than that, he's gonna destroy Penny! I've gotta save my baby girl before those MAD Agents get her! Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget's feet turned into power skates and he zoomed back to the dining room to find Penny and Brain.

Meanwhile, Penny and William were still embracing and doing all that mushy stuff, when all of a sudden, some MAD Agents came with William's bags.

"What're you guys doing here?" William asked.

"Your uncle says that your mom is coming to get you, you must leave right now!" Said the MAD Agent as he led William to the door.

"Okay, c'mon Penny." Said the boy.

Just then, before Penny could follow William, some MAD Agents grabbed her and covered her mouth and took her somewhere. Luckily, Brain had woken up in time to see Penny being taken by the MAD Agents.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain barked to William.

"I can't play now Brain, I have to go outside to wait for my mom." William said. "Now you and Penny come outside with me."

While Brain went to look for Gadget, William went outisde to wait for Penny, he assumed she was running a little behind. Meanwhile, Gadget gad arrived at the dining room, only to find out that Penny and the others were gone.

"Penny's gone!" Gadget said "I've gotta find her and warn her about this place!"

Just then, Brain came running towards Gadget.

"Brain?" Gadget asked "What is it boy?"

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain pointed to a nearby hallway.

"What? They've captured Penny?" Gadget asked.

"Ruff ruff!" Brain nodded.

"I've gotta save her!" Gadget said "And tell her the truth about William. Brain you go outside! We don't have much time!"

"Ruff!" Brain ran outside to William.

"I've gotta go save my baby girl. Go go gadget power skates!" Gadget zoomed down to the hallway to save Penny. "Hang on Penny! I'm coming to save ya!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Gadget has just found out that William is Claw's nephew. Not to mention, he's found Claw's lair and the truth about William! But Penny's been captured and William is unaware of it. Can Gadget save Penny in time before Claw's headquarters is blown to pieces? But most all, will Penny find out the truth about William and will William find out the truth about his family? Stay tuned and find out!**


	6. A Seperation of Young Love

Gadget ran downstairs to the basement where Penny was being held captive. It was pretty dark and scary.

"I'd better find Penny before this place explodes." Gadget thought "Go go gadget flashlight."

A flashlight came out of Gadget's finger and he searched all over for Penny and where she could've been in. When all of a sudden...

"Stop right there Gadget!" A MAD Agent said holding a laser gun.

Four MAD Agents (the same ones that stole Penny) appeared right in front of Gadget and pointed laser guns at him.

"You fiends won't get away with this!" Gadget said "I'm arresting all of you and taking my niece with me!"

"Says who?" Asked a MAD Agent smugly.

"Says this!" The Inspector exclaimed "Go go gadget battering ram!"

A battering ram came out of Gadget's coat and it knocked the MAD Agents out cold.

"That took care of them, now to find Penny." Gadget continued looking for Penny.

He searched all around the basement. It may have been small, but it was a pretty big basement. Finally, Gadget saw something. It was Penny inside of a cage. She was tied up.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny called out.

"Penny!" Gadget ran to Penny's cage. "Don't worry angel, I'm getting you outta here. Go go gadget laser!"

A pocket laser came out of Gadget's finger and he used it to zap the cage's bars. Then, he used it to burn the ropes Penny was tied onto.

"Thanks Uncle Gadget." Penny hugged him.

"We've gotta go Penny!" Gadget picked up Penny and carried her upstairs "There's something you should know about this place!"

But before Gadget could say anything, Penny said something first.

"Where's William Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle.

"Listen Penny! He's not what you think!" Gadget tried to tell her.

"I know." Penny sighed.

"You know?" The Inspector Asked.

"Yeah, I think he's wonderful." Penny sighed "The most wonderful boy in the world."

Gadget kept trying to tell her the truth "But Penny-"

"Penny!" Someone said "You're here!"

"Oh hi William." Penny waved to the boy.

Gadget put Penny down and went up to William.

"Alright listen you!" Gadget pointed to him "I know all abou-"

Just then, a copter came right down on the island.

"Wowsers! I'd better get back and arrest Claw!" Gadget thought.

Before Gadget left, he turned to William.

"I'll be back with you kiddo!" Gadget pointed to William. "Go go gadget power skates!"

As Gadget power-skated back to the lair to arrest Claw, William and Penny saw the copter land. It was Claw's mother, come to pick up William.

"WILLIAM!" She shouted "GET IN HERE! YOU'RE GOING HOME!"

"Coming Grandma." William said "Just let me say goodbye to Penny."

"Make it snappy!" She scolded him and went back to reading a magazine.

"Well Penny, it looks like I'm going home now." He held Penny's hands "I'm really gonna miss you so much."

Penny's eyes started to tear up "Please...don't go William...don't leave me. I love you."

"I love you too Penny, but I have to go home." He told her.

"Will you at least let me give you two things." Penny told him.

"What my love?" He asked.

"Here, so we can stay in touch." Penny handed him a video watch that was just like hers except it was red "I've built more of these in my spare time."

"And I promise to call you everyday." William told her.

"And there's one more thing I want to give you." Penny got closer to him like there was a magnetic pull.

She grabbed William's head and crashed her lips right onto his. They kissed for about 10 seconds and they finally pulled away. William just ran right into the copter with his grandmother.

"Goodbye William." She blew him lots of kisses "I love you and only you!"

"I love you too Penny, and remember, we'll always have the tropics." He shouted.

Penny watched as William and Claw's mother flew off into the air back to the mainland. Penny got tears in her eyes as she watched the love of her life leave. Brain came to Penny and comforted her.

"Oh Brain." She hugged him back "Mommy will be okay."

The two didn't notice that Claw's airship was jet-speeding into the air.

"I'll get you Gadget SOMEDAY!" Claw yelled as he flew his plane to who knows where.

As Penny and Brain were hugging, Gadget came flying down on his Gadget-Copter back to the beach as Claw's organization blew to pieces. Penny and Brain were so busy embracing that they didn't even notice.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny turned to him "You're back!"

"Come on Penny!" Gadget said "We're going home. This place is too dangerous for us."

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny followed her uncle to the treehouse to pack their bags to go home.

On the flight back to Metro City, Penny and Brain sat next to each other. Penny was still thinking about William and if she would ever see him again, while Gadget had a secret conversation with the Chief.

"Well Chief, I've shut down Claw's hideout." He whispered into his Gadget-Phone "His hideout is as good as gone."

"Don't know how you did it Gadget, but nice work." The Chief said over the phone.

"Thanks Chief." Gadget continued whispering "But it seems that Claw has once again escaped our cluthces and he'll be building a new lair very soon. And don't worry, I plan on capturing him someday."

"And what about Penny?" The Chief asked "Do you plan on telling her the truth soon?"

He then turned around to see Penny staring at her of her and William's heart and looking out the window.

"Someday, I will Chief." Gadget sighed as he saw Penny sobbing.

"Maybe William's thinking about me too." She sighed.

Meanwhile in Claw's Mom's copter, William had been staring out the window and looking at his half of the heart as well.

"I will see you again Penny, I know I will." He whispered.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, the end of another Inspector Gadget story. Poor Penny and William. They've been separated and the worst part of it is, they never figured out the truth about William's uncle. Will Penny and William ever reunite? Will Gadget ever tell Penny the truth? But before I tell you to stay tuned for another Gadget story, I want to tell you that William will be used in a future story! So it looks like our lovebirds will reunite! But will they find out the truth? And what'll become of Penny and William's eternal love for each other?**

**There's only one thing to do folks:**

**Stay tuned for another awesome adventure of Inspector Gadget!**


End file.
